When Ancient and Modern Meet
by The Swordsman
Summary: While in London, Atem, Seto, Bakura, and Yugi are drawn into the world of Harry Potter. In the interest of protecting the students and studying wizarding magic, they agree to teach at Hogwarts. Pairings: Atem/Seto. UNDER REVISION AND ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. The First Encounter

**When Ancient and Modern Meet**

Key

"Speaking"

/Yugi Telepathy/

/Atemu Telepathy/

'Thoughts'

**Visions**

$Malik Telepathy$

$Marik Telepathy$

_Dreams_

&Speaking in Another Language&

$$Ryou Telepathy$$

$$Bakura Telepathy$$

#Flashbacks#

(Seto Kaiba Telepathy)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, so please don't sue me! That said, on with the fic!**

* * *

Chapter One: The First Encounter

* * *

Remus Lupin ran down the streets of muggle London towards the Leaky Cauldron! The sandy, blonde haired man looked over his shoulder, but saw no sign of the Death Eaters he knew were pursuing him! He returned his attention to the road in front of him, to come face to face with a handful of Death Eaters! Lupin glanced behind him in search for an escape route, only to discover that he was surrounded! As the group of Death Eaters closed in on him, Lupin stumbled backwards, further into a dark alleyway! Without warning, the werewolf found himself pinned to the grimy alley wall; he was held there, unable to move, while invisible fingers clamped down on his throat! Through his rapidly dimming vision, he saw two figures stealthily creeping up behind the preoccupied Death Eaters! As Lupin fought to maintain his weakening hold on consciousness, he heard a deep, commanding voice call out, "Leave the Cousin of Anubis alone!"

* * *

Atemu, King of Games and former Pharaoh of Egypt, Bakura, Prince of Thieves and Tomb Robber extraordinaire, and Yugi Motou, walked down the crowded streets of London, occasionally stopping to peer into the windows of interesting looking shops. Yugi, the shortest member of the group, turned to his yami and asked, "Kaiba's meeting us back at the hotel for dinner at six-thirty right?" 

Atemu, commonly known as just Yami, replied, "Hai, Aibou, but he will probably be late."

The white haired thief spoke up, "What makes you say that? You two aren't having a lover's tiff are you?"

Atemu rolled his crimson eyes at Bakura and explained, "When I spoke with him earlier today he mentioned that they were in the process of re-writing the merger contract for the third time. Those English businessmen keep trying to pull one over on him; they're far too stupid to realize that Seto can see it coming a mile away."

Bakura glanced down at his watch and commented, "Still, we should start heading back now."

They had only walked a few blocks when Yugi stopped and pointed to a group of people dressed in black robes; the robed men were ushering another man into a darkened alleyway! "Come on, Yami! We have to help him!"

The ancient Pharaoh gave a nod. "While Bakura and I handle them, get that man to safety."

Yugi agreed and jogged quickly across the street after Atemu and Bakura! When they reached

the entrance to the alley, Bakura opened up the link he shared with Atemu, Ready to have some fun, Pharaoh?

Atemu replied with a mischievous smirk. /Yugi, don't concern yourself with the fighting; just get in and get out; the Tomb Raider and I will cover for you./

/Got it./

Yugi hung back, just outside the alley, while the two ancients crept soundlessly towards the unsuspecting mob. Atemu's crimson eyes glinted dangerously as he ordered, "Leave the Cousin of Anubis alone!"

At the sound of Atemu's voice, the Death Eaters spun around. One of them sneered, "Look, 'M, some muggles to play with!"

Lucius Malfoy responded snidely, "Well, what are you waiting for, fools? Kill them! I'll finish off this menace to society."

Another robed man ordered, "Wands at the ready! Let's teach these do-gooders a lesson!"

Atemu's blood red eyes narrowed as the robed men raised their weapons against him. He whispered in a chilling tone, "Do you honestly think that those _twigs_ can hurt us?"

"You need to learn how to keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong, muggle! Crucio!"

As the spell rocketed closer, a wall of swirling Shadows appeared and swarmed around the two ancients, easily deflecting the attack back at the man who conjured it! As the gravity of what had just happened dawned on the Death Eaters, panic and disbelief set in.

"How is that-"

"That's not-"

"That was an unforgivable!"

"Impossible!"

Without warning, the two strange men leapt forward, brandishing deadly weapons that had appeared out of nowhere! The cold metal gleamed in the darkness, creating a hypnotizing pattern as the two ancients went to work disemboweling the robed men; agonized screams morphed into a soul-wrenching symphony; the coppery smell of the Grim Reaper's cologne hung heavily in the evening summer air! They didn't stop until there was only one robed man left, cowering pathetically in the far corner where Atemu had thrown him early on in the fight! Bakura ripped the white mask away from the man's face and sneered, "Not so tough without your cronies to hide behind, are you?" The platinum blonde haired man answered him with a pained whimper.

Atemu sneered, as he rested the blade of his Sais against the man's neck, "Pathetic! Look at me, mortal!" When Malfoy failed to comply, Atemu grabbed the blonde man's chin and forced his head up to face him. Malfoy scrunched his eyes shut as Atemu's fingernails dug painfully into his skin, drawing blood. The King of Games hissed, "Look at me!" Malfoy cracked open his eyes and hesitantly met Atemu's crimson-eyed glare.

**The Pharaoh inhaled sharply as he looked into the man's soul; he was briefly overcome by the flashes of terrible torture sessions the man had overseen at the request of his master, who stood just out of Atemu's sight, red eyes glinting in obvious delight as he observed the proceedings; a particularly agonized cry echoed through Atemu's head and was quickly followed by an image of the blonde man cutting out a prisoner's eyes with a dull knife!**

Bakura wrenched the blonde man out of Yami's grip and threw him roughly across the alley, into a collection of overflowing trash bins! The albino man snapped his fingers in front of Atemu's unfocused crimson eyes. Atemu blinked and his eyes slowly focused on Bakura's face. The Tomb Robber demanded, "What the hell was that all about, Pharaoh?" Atemu steadied himself on Bakura's shoulder until the world around him stopped spinning out of control! Bakura resisted the urge to push the Pharaoh's hand off of his shoulder, but indulged himself the desire to snap at the other ancient, "What the hell is your damage?"

Atemu removed his hand and answered, "That-that-slime is responsible for ruthlessly torturing hundreds of innocents; he serves a rogue that has no trace of humanity left in him, no trace of a soul or a heart!"

"Soul searching were we, Pharaoh?"

"Shut up, Tomb Robber! I have no patience for your petty insolence!"

"Well, excuse me, your Highness!"

Atemu rubbed his forehead, where his headache was threatening to worsen, and answered, "Any more of your lip, Thief, and I won't let you help me kill him."

Bakura ranted, "I don't know where you get off acting like everybody is supposed to bend over at your every whim; I don't know if you've noticed this or not, but you're not the Pharaoh anymore, and-" Bakura went silent as Yami's statement sank in. He grinned sheepishly and remarked, "Oh." He paused and added suspiciously, "Wait a minute, you're actually serious about killing him?"

Atemu regarded him with his unwavering stare and said, "I don't have a problem killing anybody that is guilty of committing such heinous atrocities."

Bakura smirked, "Just checking. I call his tongue."

Atemu growled, as he advanced on the terrified man, "Leave his eyes for me." After several minutes, Bakura and Atemu backed away from the blonde man's motionless body. Atemu snarled, "Right where you belong, with the trash!"

Bakura mused silently, 'Wow, the Pharaoh is really livid about what he saw.'

Yugi's voice suddenly echoed through the ancients' heads/Yami, help! I'm at a place called the Leaky Cauldron/

Cursing colorfully in Egyptian, Atemu stormed out of the alleyway! Bakura quickly followed after him. 'Ra, help whoever has threatened the Pharaoh's Hikari.'

* * *

Yugi snuck quietly into the alley; forcing himself to ignore the blood bath around him, he made his way to the very back of the alleyway where the thin, blonde man was being held against the wall! The only robed man that had still been advancing on the blonde man, went to join his fellows in the fight against Yami and Bakura, leaving their victim completely unguarded! Yugi called upon some of the Shadow Magic that the Millennium Puzzle granted to him and cautiously approached the nearly unconscious man! Glazed eyes met his somber amethyst ones as Yugi freed the man from his invisible bonds! Yugi helped the man to his feet and together they unsteadily made their way through the battle zone, dodging the bodies that were sent flying through the air! Once outside of the alley, the blonde stranger motioned weakly to a dingy looking building; the faded lettering over the door announced that the establishment was called the Leaky Cauldron. Blatantly ignoring the sign that said 'closed for remodeling,' Yugi pushed the door open and led the man into the bar. The tri-color haired youth kicked the door shut with his foot and helped the blonde stranger to a nearby chair; he was just turning around when he felt something press into his back! A voice in his ear demanded, "What did you do to him, Death Eater?" 

Pushing away the tempting urge to panic, Yugi called/Yami, help! I'm at a place called the Leaky Cauldron/

The man continued, "Now, don't move an inch!"

A feminine voice spoke up, "Arthur, I don't think that he's a You-Know-Who supporter. He's dressed in muggle clothing and it looks like he was helping Remus."

The blonde stranger, now known as Remus, gasped out, "S-she's right, Arthur. H-he doesn't mean any harm."

The object that was wedged painfully into his back was reluctantly removed. Before anyone could say anything else, the door was blown off of its hinges and an enraged Pharaoh stepped into the room! Atemu's aura crackled with the Dark energies from the Shadow Realm and his crimson eyes blazed with a scarcely restrained fury, making him look like Satan incarnate! Atemu snarled venomously, "Release my Hikari or suffer a fate far worse than death!"

A white haired man came in and sneered, "I would strongly advise that you heed his warning, unless you want him to let the Shadows tare you apart piece by gory piece!"

Yugi hurried to Atemu's side. "I'm okay-it's just a misunderstanding; they thought that we were part of the mob that attacked their friend, but he told them about how we helped him to escape."

Atemu's eyes never left the people frozen in front of him as he questioned/What do you think, Bakura/

Bakura frowned as he studied the people, $$All I'm really picking up from them is shock and fear. What about you?$$

/The same, only I sense some suspicions about our intentions. Their magic isn't 'dark' like the Robes' we met outside, but it's essentially the same type; it's more modern and much weaker than ours./

Atemu's attention was drawn to the red haired man when he nervously cleared his throat and spoke, "If you really did help Remus, then we are in your debt. My name is Arthur Weasley." Mr. Weasley gestured behind him without turning around, "This is my wife, Molly. I believe you already know Remus Lupin."

Bakura wiped away the blood that still clung to his daggers and grunted, "Do you people have a way to make those Robes from the alley disappear? Although I do love mayhem and chaos, I don't think it'd be wise to leave them to rot out there."

Arthur inquired confusedly, "Robes? Oh, you must mean the band of Death Eaters."

Atemu scoffed/Who would ever guess that those-vermin-would take a name like that/ The Pharaoh dismissed the Shadows back to the Realm and snorted; /Death Eaters/

Bakura nodded and muttered, "Very original."

Mr. Weasley inquired, "And what exactly do you mean when you say 'leave them to rot?' Surely they're not still there?"

Atemu raised an eyebrow at the red haired man and answered coldly, "Of course they're still there; last time I checked, bloodied corpses don't just get up and walk away." He added to Bakura/Well, not unless we'd go through the ritual to turn them into zombies./

Mrs. Weasley exclaimed disbelievingly, "Corpses? You mean, that they're-they're-"

Bakura interrupted matter-of-factly, "Dead? Of course; we were there after all!"

Mr. Weasley stuttered, "Y-you mean t-that you killed them?"

Atemu exhaled through his nose and answered shortly, "I believe that we have already established that, either way, they are no longer alive; whether you want to believe that we assisted them in starting their journey through the afterlife is your own business. Now, it's time that we departed."

Mr. Weasley argued, "Wait! You can't just walk away from this! The Ministry is going to need to hear your accounts of what happened tonight and-"

Atemu's eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously as he answered in a deceptively calm tone, "I answer to no one, least of all your Ministry."

Before anyone could reply, there was a soft popping noise and a man with a long, white beard, half-moon glasses, and lavender colored robes appeared in the room! He noted the tense atmosphere with a deep frown and stepped closer to the three foreigners. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the Headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

As the old man peered at the trio expectantly, Bakura muttered, $$Is that supposed to mean something to us?$$ Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the white haired thief. Bakura glared at him while he continued to speak to Atemu, $$Do you think he can hear us?$$

/Don't be daft, Tomb Raider! Even though he is more powerful than any of the other wizards we have encountered, he's not nearly strong enough to breach our mental shields; he has as good a chance at it as Joey! I suspect that he can sense the shields themselves and that is what has captured his interest. You might as well summon your man-eater bug to dispose of those bodies. I don't like that anybody could happen upon them./

$$He'll be thrilled to have such a hearty treat. Consider it done.$$

Dumbledore repeated himself, "I'm Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Atemu raised an elegant eyebrow at him and questioned flatly, "Should that mean something to us? We've never heard of you or this Hogwarts place."

All of the wizards were taken aback by the statement. Dumbledore inquired curiously, "Hogwarts is the best magic school in the world…I can clearly sense some very powerful magics around you…where did you learn it?"

Atemu met the man's blue-eyed gaze with his crimson glare, peering into the man's very soul. He noticed Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. The Pharaoh shook his head, making his golden bangs sway gently as he replied darkly, "That is no concern of yours, Headmaster." The Pharaoh turned away from the old man to face Lupin. "We were glad to assist you out of your precarious situation, Cousin of Anubis. Now that you are with your friends, we will leave." As Atemu, Yugi, and Bakura headed for the broken door, Atemu added, "Don't concern yourselves with the Robes from the alleyway."

"But, I thought you said that they were dead?"

Bakura responded, "They are dead, idiots! You're just lucky that my man-eater bug isn't picky about what he eats!"

Mrs. Weasley gasped breathlessly, "M-man-eater bug?"

Lupin stood up and called, "Could we arrange to meet sometime so we can talk more?"

Bakura remarked, "I believe that we've said everything that we have to say to you."

Lupin continued, "If you change your mind, you'll be able to find me here for the next two days."

Yugi replied, with a hesitant look at Yami's impassive face, "We'll-uh-keep it in mind."

Atemu added, "Don't waste your time trying to track us. We are shielded from that sort of nonsense." With that, the three foreigners disappeared into the street, and blended in with the diminishing muggle crowds that still lingered in the streets within the blink of an eye!

* * *

Dumbledore turned his attention back to Lupin, "How are you doing, Remus?" 

"I'm all right, Headmaster, although I doubt I'd still be here if it wasn't for their help."

Mr. Weasley spoke up, "That magic surrounding them was definitely dark; the one with the red eyes practically reeked of it."

"Perhaps, but they would make powerful allies in the war against Voldemort."

Mr. Weasley continued somberly, "I'm afraid that I could have been more-diplomatic towards them. I've probably wrecked our chances at having a good relationship with them."

Dumbledore consoled him, "Don't worry, Arthur. I'm sure that we can still find a way to repair any damage. One this that holds well for us is the fact that they seem to abhor Death Eaters."

Mrs. Weasley inquired, "Do you really think that they'll come back to talk to us?"

"I cannot say. All we can do is wait. In any case, I don't want them to feel pressured in any way, so I think it would be best if Remus handled-was the one to meet with them until better relations are established."

Mrs. Weasley interjected, "Albus, don't you think it would be better if Remus recovered a bit back at Order headquarters? The poor dear has been through a very traumatic ordeal tonight."

Lupin answered, "I'm fine, Molly, really. All I need is a good night's rest and I'll be back to one hundred percent."

Albus smiled, "Well, we'd best be getting back. I'll let everyone know that you're already on the mend. Sirius and Harry are most anxious about you."

As the Weasleys and Dumbledore left for Grimmauld Place, the werewolf thought to himself, 'I do hope they decide to come back.'

* * *

The Swordsman: Here are some basic notes for you, just to clarify a few things:

It is important to note that in ancient Egypt, knowing someone's name gave 'the knower' a certain power over the other person; as such, the only people that are permitted to know Yami's real name are people that share links with him; essentially, members of his immediate 'family'; this family does not include the rest of the Yugi-taichi, i.e. Joey, Tristen, Taya, or Solomon Motou.

In this fic, I had to make a few changes involving the telepathic links; instead of just the yamis and hikaris sharing bonds between them, they all share bonds with each other, i.e. Seto, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik all share a link with Atemu; these links are not always active between all members, because each of them has the ability to shield their conversations from the others; for example, Marik could not eavesdrop on a telepathic conversation between Seto and Atemu; any attempt to do so would result in drawing Seto and Atemu's attention, and thus, a lot of pain for Marik; no one is allowed to enter a private conversation unless given permission from the original conversing individuals.

No offense to the business men and women in England. Also, if there is anyone who can tell me how to get the basic symbols to function properly here (parenthesis, bracets, etc.), I would be eternally grateful. Also, my apologies to the other Lucius Malfoy fans out there; I wanted to relay the fact that Atemu isn't afraid to pass judgment, even if theirname is Malfoy.Don't forget to review!


	2. Take Your Hope Away

**When Ancient and Modern Meet**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter, and I never will, no matter how much I wish I did. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Take Your Hope Away

* * *

Bakura, Yugi, and Atemu arrived at the hotel at ten minutes after seven. They earned countless wide-eyed glances when people saw that two members of their group were covered with filth, grime, and blood! Yugi and Bakura followed the Pharaoh into the luxurious suite the King of Games shared with his High Priest. Atemu stripped off his ruined top, tossed it into the trashcan, and stalked gracefully to the walk-in closet to find another one. The ancient Pharaoh remarked, as he bypassed his own clothes and browsed through a section of Seto's shirts instead, "I don't trust them. They all blindly follow after Dumbledore and he harbors lies and deceit in his soul. He uses people like pawns for his ulterior motives; he dupes people into trusting him with a fatherly mask and subtlety manipulates them into doing what he wants." He removed a midnight blue dress shirt from its hanger and growled/Opportunistic-and what makes it worse is that those other wizards will never catch on to him unless someone points it out to-/ The Shadow Master suddenly fell quiet when his headache flared to life with a vengeance, sending a sharp throbbing searing through his head! Atemu instinctively closed off his side of the telepathic links so nobody would feel his building pain! 

Bakura winced when felt Atemu's side of the link they shared abruptly slam closed! "Pharaoh?"

Atemu answered from the closet, "It's all right, Bakura. I've just got a migraine and I don't want anyone else to suffer through it."

Yugi inquired worriedly, "Again? That's the third one this week!"

Atemu replied quietly, "Don't worry, Aibou-it'll pass. In the meantime, both of you should go on ahead to supper."

Yugi objected, "I don't know, Yami-I don't want to leave you all by yourself if you're not feeling well."

Atemu answered firmly, "I appreciate your offer to stay, Hikari, but I insist that you go along with Bakura to dinner."

Yugi gave a defeated sigh and reluctantly started towards the door. The young Hikari hesitated, "You're sure that you don't want one of us to stay with you?" Bakura shot the tri-colored haired youth a nasty glare, which Yugi pointedly ignored.

"I'm positive, Yugi. Seto should be back soon anyway, and I wouldn't want to inconvenience the Tomb Raider-you know how cranky he gets when he's denied supper at a decent hour." Atemu paused as another wave of pain assaulted him. He continued softly, "Just-just go on already; I-I'll be fine."

Despite the Pharaoh's attempt to distract Yugi into thinking that everything was okay, Bakura noted the barely concealed fatigue that laced the Pharaoh's voice. In an effort to dismiss his growing concern for the other ancient, he snorted, "Whatever." He added snidely, as he ushered Yugi into the hallway, "I'm hungry. Get a move on, shorty." After pulling the door closed behind them, Bakura commented, "We can check up on him after supper."

Yugi nodded. "I wish he would've agreed to let one of us stay with him-at least until Kaiba gets back. I don't like the idea of him being left all alone with all of the links completely closed off."

The Tomb Robber's grouchy façade slipped out of place as he responded, "The Pharaoh's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

They were almost to the elevator that would take them down to the lobby, when Yugi stopped. "Hey, Bakura?"

The white haired thief grunted, "What?"

Yugi blushed an astounding shade of red as he responded timidly, "Don't you think that it'd be a good idea to put on some different clothes first?"

Bakura growled, "And why would I wanna do that?" The albino looked down to see that he was still wearing his dirty clothes from earlier. He grumbled, "Come on, then." They turned and headed back in the direction of Bakura's room. "Lousy Pharaoh's Hikari, mocking me because my clothes are gross-"

Yugi chortled, "Well, that's what you get for calling me shorty!"

Bakura blanched as he realized he had voiced his thoughts aloud. Forcing down a blush, he snapped, "Shut up and wait out here while I change."

* * *

As the door clicked closed behind Yugi and Bakura, Atemu let the shirt that he'd picked out to wear drop to the carpeted floor! The Game King sank down beside the discarded piece of clothing and rested his head in his hands! Atemu closed his eyes as another onslaught of pain attacked his senses, making his head feel like it was going to explode! 'I know what has been causing these migraines; it's a warning that a powerful vision is coming. These headaches won't disappear until after the vision has come through. Ra, they're almost as bad as the visions themselves! Maybe this time the Aspirin will work.' When the pounding in his head evened out at a dull roar, Atemu used the wall to get to his feet. Forgetting about the expensive shirt that was patiently waiting to be picked up, Atemu walked slowly into the main room. Fighting off a sudden wave of dizziness, the ancient Pharaoh leaned heavily on the back of the couch! Atemu scrunched his eyes shut, in a vain attempt to stop the light-headedness that plagued him! After what seemed like an eternity, the dizzy spell passed; the Game King released his death grip on the couch and unsteadily made his way into the small kitchenette. With unsteady hands, he poured himself a glass of water and popped the top off of the plastic bottle labeled Maximum Strength Aspirin. After swallowing several pills, the Pharaoh continued to sip slowly on the cool water as the lock at the door clicked out of place.

* * *

Seto Kaiba closed his laptop and turned his attention to the dormant link he shared with his husband. (Atemu? Koi? Are you there?) Seto waited patiently for several moments before he asked, (Atemu?) The former High Priest frowned as he thought, 'My being late wouldn't make him angry enough to close me out like this and if he was hurt or something, Yugi certainly would have called me and told me.' The CEO got out of the limousine and headed up the flight of stairs and into the hotel. He mused as he rode the elevator up to the right floor, 'Well, maybe he is upset that I didn't call; I am pretty late.' Inwardly bracing himself for anything, the High Priest exited the elevator and stalked down the hallway to his hotel room door. With a flick of his wrist, he swiped his keycard through the scanner. Hearing the lock move out of place, Kaiba twisted the doorknob and entered the room. He surveyed the room with his sharp blue eyes and called, "Atemu?" 

Atemu's voice answered softly from the dark kitchenette, "Hai, Seto?"

'He doesn't seem too upset.' Kaiba sat down on a nearby chair and took off his shoes. 'Much better.' The CEO tossed them carelessly into the corner by the door and got to his feet. He headed for the closet in the bedroom as he removed his ever-present trench coat; the brunette cursed quietly when he tripped over something on the floor! After he had hung his coat on a hanger, Seto bent over to retrieve his shirt. "Atemu, why is my shirt on the floor?"

The King of Games though blearily, 'Shirt?' The tri-color haired ancient glanced down at his bare chest. The Pharaoh responded softly, "Ano, I guess-I guess it must have-fallen off the hanger-when I was looking for a clean one earlier."

Kaiba brushed specs of invisible lint off of the silky fabric and remarked, "How many times have I asked you to make sure that these stay on the hangers? They wrinkle so easily and I don't have time to stand and iron them!" The sound of glass shattering in the other room made Seto drop the shirt again! The brunette dashed out of the closet just in time to see his husband's legs buckle underneath him; Atemu's head connected harshly with the side of the cabinet as he fell forwards! Kaiba rushed to the Game King's side, "Atemu!" The CEO knelt down next to his husband and pulled him into his lap, ignoring the sharp shards of glass that littered the floor! "Atemu, are you all right? What's wrong?"

Unfocused crimson eyes gazed up at him as the Pharaoh raised a hand to his throbbing head. "Ugh-"

Seto scooped his husband off of the floor and carried him, bridal style, to the couch! The brunette noted the ashen shade of Atemu's naturally tanned face. "Tell me what's wrong!"

Atemu cringed as another searing pain blasted through his head. "M-migraine."

The billionaire frowned and held his lover closer to his chest. "Let's get you to bed."

The Shadow Master replied hoarsely, "Seto-would you-would you just hold me, please?"

Kaiba murmured soft words of assurance into his husband's ear as the ancient Pharaoh shifted to bury his face in his chest! Seto mused quietly, "So that's why your end of our link was closed. I'd sooner have to deal with a little pain than worry myself sick about if you're angry with me or if you'd been in an accident or something."

Atemu's shoulders shook slightly as he thought, 'I'm the only one that can handle the visions and the pain that comes with them. I don't even want to think about what could happen if I couldn't close off the links.' More blinding pain ripped through his head and the Game King failed to contain an agonized moan from escaping his lips!

Seto murmured, "Koi, is there anything I can do to help?" The CEO felt a faint shake of his husband's head, 'no' against his chest. 'I hate this! I feel so damn useless!'

More shudders wracked Atemu's body as he moaned in Egyptian, &I-just can't-I'm not-oh, Ra-Seto!& The Pharaoh's slender fingers fisted in Seto's shirt as the pain spiked erratically! Atemu choked out unintelligible words as he clung desperately onto his husband! After what seemed like an eternity, the pain began to diminish, leaving Atemu feeling drained and exhausted! The ancient breathed, "Seto-"

The High Priest held Atemu more tightly and responded, "I'm right here, Koi. I'm right here." Kaiba thought to himself, 'And I'm not going anywhere-I swear!' He felt Atemu relax fully into his embrace and inquired, "Atemu?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you tell how much longer it will be before your premonition comes through? I hate seeing you in so much pain, knowing that I can't do anything about it!"

"Soon-it'll come through soon. The migraines are getting closer together and they're lasting longer."

Kaiba commented dryly, "They're getting more painful aren't they? I'll be glad when the vision comes through." The CEO felt Atemu tense. "Atemu?"

Atemu answered wearily, "Hai, Seto, the headaches are getting harder to deal with, but the vision will be even worse."

Kaiba exclaimed, "Worse? How can it get worse?"

The King of Games winced, "Not so loud, Seto."

Seto asked, "What do you mean when you say worse?"

The Pharaoh looked away, unable to meet his husband's eyes as he whispered, "A vision as strong as the one that's coming is-dangerous, Seto. It will, at best, make me extremely temperamental and weak."

"And what is the worse thing that could happen?"

Atemu whispered, "I had hoped that you wouldn't ask me that." The Pharaoh paused before continuing, "It-it could put me into a coma."

Seto breathed disbelievingly, "A coma?" Suddenly his anger kicked in, "A Coma? Were you planning on telling me this or were you going to surprise me?"

Atemu grimaced as Seto's shouting reverberated through his head, making his head pound! 'I should have told him the possible consequences from the beginning! I just didn't want him to think that the worst is going to happen! It wasn't fair to keep him in the dark about what could happen; he has every right to be angry with me.'

Seto took in several calming breaths and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" The brunette looked down at the man in his lap to see that Atemu had screwed his eyes shut and that his hands were clenched into fists! "Atemu?"

Atemu's voice sounded faint as he responded softly, "I'm sorry, Seto. I should have told you. I just didn't want you to panic about something that might not happen; it made it easier for me to see that you believed that everything would be okay and could reassure me of it without having fear creep into your voice. I just didn't know how to look you in the eye and tell you-I didn't know how to take your hope away."

Seto lovingly ran his fingers through Atemu's spiky hair and murmured, "I'm sorry for yelling, and I can understand why you didn't tell me right from the start, but in the future, please just come out and tell me." The CEO planted a kiss on Atemu's forehead. "Does Yugi know anything about this?"

"No, and I refuse to tell him. He's too young to have to be weighed down by knowledge like that. Bakura can sense that something is amiss, but he attributes it to my 'soul seeing' power; he doesn't know that I can see the future without the aid of the Millennium Necklace."

A sudden thought occurred to Seto, "What if there was a way to use the Necklace to make your visions safer?"

Atemu replied tiredly, "I suppose that it's possible, but understand, Seto, the Necklace's job is to help open the eyes; I'm afraid that if I were to try to use it to weaken my premonitions, it would have the opposite effect and instead make them stronger." The Pharaoh sighed before continuing, "We will have to take that risk and experiment with it."

Seto remarked, as he got off the sofa and carried his husband into the bedroom, "Well, there will be no more talk of experimenting tonight. You need to rest." The High Priest gently laid the King of Games down on the bed. He went to move away, but Atemu grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, Seto. Please."

The billionaire's lips twisted into the start of a smile as he responded, "I was just going to sweep up the glass."

Atemu's crimson eyes turned pleading, "Seto, please."

Seto looked down at their joined hands and replied, "All right." The CEO climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over their bodies. He absently rubbed his thumb over the skin on his husband's hand and Atemu snuggled against his chest; his husband's lithe form spooned against him.

They lie in silence for a few moments before Atemu spoke, "Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Seto opened his blue eyes to meet his lover's crimson ones, "I love you too. Now, no more talking; you need to rest."

Atemu draped his arm across Seto's lean stomach and tilted his face up to brush his petal soft lips against Seto's. The crimson-eyed duelist made a satisfied noise when Seto deepened the chaste kiss by slipping his tongue inside his mouth. When they broke the kiss, Atemu rested his head on Seto's chest and gave a contented sigh.

* * *

_**Atemu opened his eyes to be greeted by darkness. He laid on a cold, hard floor; 'Probably stone.' The ancient Pharaoh extended his senses outwards and frowned deeply when he felt the presence of modern magic near him. Musky, damp air pressed down uncomfortably on his chest, making it difficult to breathe properly. Blood thundered in Atemu's ears when he detected another scent that mingled with the mildew-scented air; blood! Without warning, a dim light illuminated the room! The Game King's attention was drawn to the far side of the tiny chamber, where three figures cloaked in black, were advancing on a young, tall man with brown hair! Atemu breathed, "Seto-" The Pharaoh struggled to his knees and began to crawl towards the CEO.**_

_**The figure with red eyes, akin to his own crimson ones but yet so different, remarked, "Pay attention, Severus. You could learn something from Malfoy."**_

_**A man with greasy-looking black hair and a hooked nose drawled, "Yes, my Lord." His onyx eyes glittered with anger as he glared daggers at the platinum blonde haired man that had knelt down next to Seto.**_

_**Atemu growled at the man he recognized as the same man from the alley, "Don't-don't touch him you-you filth!" None of the Robes paid him any mind. The blonde haired man brought a dull knife up to Seto's face and pressed it against the CEO's smooth skin! "Seto!" Atemu attempted to crawl faster, but a weight on his legs held him back! The King of Games looked over his shoulder to see Dumbledore urging a boy with vibrant, green eyes and untidy black hair to hold onto his legs! Atemu thrashed violently against the green-eyed teen and shouted, "Let me go! Get off of me! Let me-let me go!" Despite his struggles, the black haired youth managed to maintain his hold! Atemu continued to pull himself across the grime-covered stones towards his husband! The man known as Malfoy raised the knife to Seto's wide, blue eyes and plunged the blade into the right one! Seto writhed in agony as the robed man extracted his eye, before repeating the process with the left one! Atemu screamed, "Seto!" With the last of his strength, Atemu kicked off the teen that had been restraining him and launched himself across the room! The Pharaoh screamed in horror as Malfoy brought the blade of the knife across his husband's throat, sending a spray of fresh blood splattering onto the floor! Atemu cradled his husband's motionless form against his chest! Malfoy stumbled over the hem of his robes and the two objects that he had been carrying rolled onto the floor, coming to rest at the CEO's bare feet! Two blue eyes burned holes into Atemu's heart as they gazed unblinking at him! Atemu's vision grew fuzzy as the inability to breathe caught up with him! The Pharaoh sobbed brokenly, "Oh, Ra! Seto! Seto-I-" The body in his arms shifted and Atemu looked down to see that Seto was gazing at him with his hollowed out eye sockets! "Seto-"**_

_**The CEO accused him, "This is your fault!"**_

_**"No, please! Seto-"**_

_**Seto roared, "Your fault!"**_

_**Soon the voices of Dumbledore, Malfoy, Severus, the green-eyed teen, and the red-eyed wizard joined Seto's! "It's your fault-"**_

_**"All your fault-"**_

_**"It's your fault-"**_

_**"Your fault-" Atemu covered his ears in an attempt to drown out the accusing voices, but to no avail!**_

_**"All your fault-"**_

_**Atemu screamed brokenly, "No!"**_

* * *

The Swordsman: So what'd yeh think? Bet that nightmare/vision kept y'all on the edge of your seat! Reviews are always welcomed! 


	3. Shh, I'm Here Now

**When Ancient and Modern Meet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, but, this plot is mine…so keep your grimy mitts off! -Glares at readers-  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: Shh, I'm Here Now

* * *

Yugi and Bakura stood outside the door to Atemu's room. Yugi asked, "How are we going to get in to check on him? If he's resting, I don't want to disturb him. Oh, I know; maybe I can fool the lady at the front desk into thinking that I'm Yami so she'll give me the spare-" The amethyst-eyed youth trailed off when Bakura rolled his eyes and removed a keycard from his back pocket. Yugi finished lamely, "-key. Bakura, where did you get that?" 

Bakura shrugged, "I'm a thief, remember?"

Yugi frowned slightly but didn't object when the white haired man slid the keycard through the scanner. Yugi followed the albino into the hotel room just in time to see the Prince of Thieves go sprawling onto the floor! Yugi teased him/Stealthy./

$$Shut up! Something tripped me!$$

Yugi arched an eyebrow and waved Kaiba's shoes in front of Bakura's face/I'm sure that these just leapt right out at you./

$$Now that we know that the Priest is home, let's see what he's up to. No play on words intended.$$

/What're you-/ Yugi blushed a deep shade of red, thankful for the darkness, when Bakura's words clicked. /That's-I don't wanna even think about-thanks a lot Bakura/ Yugi smacked his head, muttering/Bad images! Bad images/ After ridding himself of the disturbing images, Yugi extended his portion of the conversation out to Seto.

$$Hey, Priest, are you awake or what?$$

Kaiba sneered, (What do you want, Thief?)

/We came to see if Yami was feeling better./

The CEO sent the equivalent of a frown through the link and remarked, (He's sleeping.)

Catching Yugi's downhearted expression at not being able to see his yami for himself, Bakura questioned gruffly, $$Are you two decent in there? The Pharaoh's brat hikari would feel better if he could see the Pharaoh for himself.$$

Seto replied with a sigh, (If you're quiet, you can come look for yourselves.)

Yugi brightened instantly and tugged Bakura all the way into the bedroom! Atemu was snuggled against his husband's body, seemingly unaware of his hikari or Bakura. Bakura mused, 'Whoa! He looks horrid! I never thought that reading someone else's soul could have this effect on him!'

Kaiba's voice interrupted his thoughts, (Could you guys do me a favor and stay with him while I take a quick shower?)

The Tomb Robber growled in annoyance, $$What do I look like to you, Priest? Do you see a sign that says 'Pharaoh's babysitter' anywhere on me? Maybe staring at the computer screen all day has finally fried all your brain ce-$$

Yugi interrupted/Sure, no problem./

Bakura sneered, $$I have better things to do with my time. I'll see you lot of pathetic losers tomorrow.$$

As Bakura took his leave, Seto gently pried Atemu off of him and crawled out of bed. The CEO jerked his head at Yugi, and the young hikari quickly took his place in the bed next to Yami. (If anything should happen just yell, okay?)

Yugi nodded and thought to himself, 'He sounds worried. Maybe these migraines are more serious than Yami let on.' Kaiba grabbed his navy, silk pajamas out of a dresser drawer and headed into the adjoining bathroom. Yugi's eyes lingered on the closed bathroom door until he heard the shower start; the tri-color haired youth returned his full attention to his other half. Yugi's frown returned when he noticed a dark bruise that was forming on the Game King's forehead. 'I don't remember that being there earlier.' Yugi gently inspected the wound with his fingertips, making the sleeping figure in his arms inhale sharply and turn his head away!

The Pharaoh shifted uncomfortably in Yugi's arms and rolled farther away from his light; his breathing grew more labored and a fine sheen of sweat covered his skin! The Pharaoh breathed, "Seto-" The King of Games twisted under the blankets; his eyes moved rapidly back and forth beneath their lids! A chilling growl exploded from the Pharaoh's throat, making the hairs on the back of Yugi's neck stand up on end! "Don't-don't…you filth!" The tri-color haired ancient jerked in his sleep as he called despairingly, "Seto!" Yugi attempted to calm his other half, but the Pharaoh struggled violently against him/Let me go! Get off of me! Let me-let me go/ Atemu kicked and thrashed; only succeeding in tangling himself in the blankets worse!

/Kaiba!I need your help with Yami/

Kaiba burst out of the bathroom, his chestnut brown hair sopping wet and only one arm through the sleeve of his pajama top! Atemu screamed, "Seto!"

The High Priest replied as he attempted to get a hold of his husband, "It's all right! I'm right here!" Another of Atemu's soul-wrenching screams echoed through the room! Kaiba managed to grab his husband's wrist; his blue eyes widened when he felt Atemu's panicked pulse! With surprisingly little resistance, the CEO pulled the Game King flush against his body and murmured, "It's all right, Koi. I'm here. Everything is going to be all right."

Atemu's voice cracked, &Oh, Ra! Seto! Seto-I-& The Pharaoh inhaled sharply, "Seto-"

Kaiba muttered, "This is all my fault! I never should have left his side!"

The man in his arms shuddered, &No, please! Seto-& The ancient Pharaoh shook his head and clamped his hands over his ears! The Shadow Master screamed brokenly, "No!" Atemu's crimson eyes snapped open, making Yugi jump in surprise! A pathetic sounding whimper escaped his lips as the images from his nightmare flashed before his eyes! The Pharaoh felt someone's hand moving in soothing circles across his bare back.

Seto whispered, his breath feeling cool against Yami's sweat soaked skin, "Shh, It's okay. Everything is okay."

Atemu slowly looked up at his husband's face, fearing to see the empty eye sockets gazing back at him! Intense blue eyes looked at him; the blue depths lit with concern and fear! Swallowing the lump in his throat, the Shadow Master hesitantly reached out to touch Seto's neck, before returning his attention to the brilliant blue eyes. Seto's eyes slipped closed as Atemu's trembling fingertips ghosted over his eyes, before Atemu retracted his hand. Seto asked gently, "What's wrong, Koi?" Atemu's resolve broke at Seto's words; the Pharaoh buried his face into the CEO's chest and sobbed, his hot tears mingling with the lingering droplets of water that still clung to his husband's skin! Seto held the King of Games more tightly as he thought, 'I can count the number of times I've seen Atemu break down like this on one hand! I wish I knew what to do to help him!' Seto soothed, "Shh, it's all right-I'm here now."

* * *

The Swordsman: Whew! That was one taxing chapter to compose! I hope you all enjoyed it; let me know how much by reviewing! I'll try to have the Harry Potter crew in the next chapter, but I can't promise anything.  



End file.
